Simulated rock climbing walls are well known. Generally a climbing gym has a belay device to protect a climber from a fall from heights as high as twenty feet or more attached and supporting climber from directly above. Various hand and foot holds are generally small and challenging to find a grip to train the climber to be creative in ascending a simulated rock wall. Climbing walls are made to simulate the act of climbing a real rock surface and to help the user become a better climber. A traditional climbing wall is designed to force the climber up the wall in a slow and tedious manner requiring a lot of linear dimension of surface that the climber travels in a single forward direction, horizontally or vertically, and they generally only reverse the direction to dismount the wall.
Climbing wall holds are made to simulate the type of grip or hold you can achieve on a real rock surface and are not easy to hold on to. Sometimes takes several minutes to find a way to hold on to it. This makes the use of a climbing wall limited to climbing and if done correctly specifically duplicates only the act of climbing a real rock surface.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.